


The Big Finale

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's gotta learn a dance for the finale...but his frustration shows. His boyfriend, helps him by having their friends step in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Finale

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shoutouts to everyone who Periscoped LPL tonight. Ya’ll are the true MVPs. Anyway, without that, this fic would’ve never happened. I won’t spoil much….but there was a big finale. And it was a doozy. This fic hit me in the face during that. This is Ryan and his frustration in learning how to do something, he isn’t that good at doing. Jeremwood. This one’s for Tats. She knows why. Also, I’m not a dancer, and I’ve watched the Just Dance videos like six times studying for this one. So….yeah. Be gentle! Also, Tabi. Thank youuuu! For everything!

“Fucking cunt!”

Ryan Haywood yelled, standing in his living room. He wasn’t going to master this before E3. Hell, he wasn’t going to master this before Let’s Play Live. He restarted the song on the machine again and started off slow. Just like the dance required. He had the side by side steps down. That wasn’t the part he was having trouble with. What he didn’t know was the short man he’d dedicated his life to, the one who had the dance and song down, was watching him silently. Ryan threw his hands out and started with the faster movements of the song. He missed a whole bunch of moves, and that’s when the younger man stepped out of the shadows.

“Babe, need help with something?”

Jeremy Dooley asked, standing next to his boyfriend. Ryan hadn’t known that Jeremy was standing there long, but he was thankful that his boyfriend was there. Ryan wanted to throw the Wii controller across the room and call Jack and tell him to go fuck himself with this dance. 

“This dance is impossible, Jer. I’m about as dancing inclined as that polar bear we saw at the zoo!”

Jeremy chuckled and took the controller from Ryan and turning. He paused the game and looked back at his boyfriend, knowing how frustrated he was. He also knew that this was going to be a long day of having patience with Ryan.

“Babe, it’s relatively simple. You have the side to side part down. That’s the easy part. Now watch me. And watch my feet very closely.”

Jeremy said, launching into the dancing part. Ryan watched Jeremy as he moved his body with ease. When Jack had come up with the idea of doing the Just Dance finale, Jeremy had gotten busy learning all the moves. He’d even taught Gavin, the world’s least coordinated Achievement Hunter, how to do it. Gav had gotten it in two tries, and he was hoping Ryan would pick it up easy.

“Jesus Christ, Jer. I can’t move my body like that! This is why I don’t play this fucking game!”

Ryan said, watching Jeremy and trying to mimic his motions. When Jeremy did it, he looked like a graceful gazelle. But then again, Ryan always thought that Jeremy moved like a gazelle. Jeremy turned back to look at Ryan’s dancing and he shook his head.

“Babe. No. You’re half assing it. That’s the problem. You aren’t taking this seriously. Here, look. I’m gonna call two people who I know got this no problem.”

Jeremy said, walking out of the room to make a phone call. A few minutes of Ryan huffing and puffing later, and going to get a Diet Coke, he heard the doorbell ring. He heard Jeremy call out that he was going to get it, so he didn’t bother. He walked back into the living room and muttered to the TV.

“I’m gonna make this dance my bitch.”

Ryan said, placing his soda can on the coffee table that he’d moved. He started up the song again, and did the side to side motion. When he tried the next part of the dancing, the arm and feet stomping, he lost his balance and fell onto the floor. He heard some cackling and knew immediately what Jeremy had done. He looked up and saw Gavin Free and Meg Turney standing there watching him. Gavin was laughing his ass off. Meg elbowed him as Ryan got up off the floor.

“Ry. I called Meg and Gav to come over to help you. Gav picked it up fairly easy. Meg’s just here for moral support.”

“Fuck that! This shit is going on next week’s Free Play!”

Meg chuckled. Ryan made a face at her and he started up the game again. Gavin stood next to him and watched as Ryan did the side to side motions. When he broke out into the dance, Gavin shook his head. He watched the game for a minute, then Ryan. Then he looked over at Meg and smiled.

“Turney, come in and stand next to me, will you? I think I have an idea.”

Gavin said. He grabbed the controller and turned to face Ryan. He watched as both Meg and Jeremy stood on either side of Ryan and that’s when Gavin smiled. He knew how frustrated Ryan could get sometimes.

“Ry. The trick is simple. Start with the easiest steps first. Obviously you’ve got the side steps mastered. That’s great! Now, what about the girl? Try her steps first. Let Turney, Jeremy and I do the harder stuff.”

Ryan nodded and knew that he’d do anything at this point. And he trusted his boyfriend more than anything in the world. So, he knew that also extended to his friends. He watched as they all fell in line and started off with the dancing. Ryan, Meg, Jeremy and Gavin had the side to side dances going. Then Gavin started off with the harder dance. Ryan waited until after Gavin was done to come in and do the easier part. Meg followed next to him, with Jeremy being last. Gavin broke the line and turned around to watch Ryan, smiling happily.

“Oi! Rye-bread, you got it so far! Keep going everyone!”

Gavin said, enjoying the feeling of watching his friend master this dance. Jeremy watched as Ryan’s grin grew wider as he trusted Gavin and Meg enough to cover him if he made tiny mistakes. He didn’t worry about the eyes on him, he just flew through it. At the end of the song, Jeremy walked over to him and placed a small kiss on Ryan’s lips.

“I am so proud of you, babe! You wanna try it once again?”

Jeremy asked, resetting it. He knew that Ryan wouldn’t let it go until it was perfect. And as they all danced for a little while longer, Jeremy knew that Ryan had picked it up. He clapped as they all collapsed onto the floor against each other in a little pile.

“I knew you could do it babe!”

“Yeah, well, you can forget about sexy times tonight, babe. I don’t know if my thighs could handle it with the way they’re burning.”

Ryan said, groaning. He lay on the floor, Jeremy cuddling against him. He knew now that he was going to be fine, no matter how many nerves he had. He’d just perfect the little stuff during the week, and he’d be good as gold.

“That’s fine. But you’ll owe me. The second LPL is over, we’re gonna be all over each other.”

“Oh, that’s fine! But for now, thank you. Thank you for doing this. I love you.”

Ryan said, kissing Jeremy’s lips. Jeremy smiled into the kiss and fell asleep laying on Ryan’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling proud that his boyfriend had finally nailed the most difficult dance.


End file.
